


A Second Tarot Reading

by hanapondesu



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Predictions, Tarot, appropriate for all ages, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanapondesu/pseuds/hanapondesu
Summary: She could hardly count that first encounter as a proper tarot reading, so of course Fiore would have to show Julian exactly what a reading entailed. However, will they like what the cards have to reveal?





	A Second Tarot Reading

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of doing more in-depth readings from spreads, so I decided to play a little on my apprentice’s abilities by giving her the opportunity to show off her snuff to Julian. There’s a bit of an introduction, basically a re-cap of the first encounter with Julian in game to summarize. I also wanted to show the bit of difference in how they treat one another from their first encounter to the time before chapter VII.

Tonight was the night he would find answers, answers to questions that plagued him for far too long. He’d heard the witch was still in town, and he would seize the chance to interrogate him before he slipped through his fingers. He would not allow it to happen again. Glancing around the corner to the front of the shop, he watched a figure enter the front door, draped in a cloth to shroud their guise. A customer? So late? Asra was hardly one for late night customers. Julian mused a moment, tapping the pointed beak of his mask. He’d have to sneak in the back and wait for the opportune moment, that was his only bet. With the unexpected late night visitor, they’d be the perfect distraction to let any notice of him slipping in go undetected. Rounding about-face to head to the back, little was the doctor aware that his target had just fled, merely moments too late to spot the figure in the lightless night of the new moon.

Slipping inside with his spare key, he shifted into the shadows, waiting for the best move. Faint murmurs and soft voices could be heard from the front of the shop, the reading apparently already complete. They were just soft spoken enough that Julian couldn’t quite make out their conversation, but he supposed it mattered little. Doubtful that it would hold any information he had come to collect that night. Hearing the shop door close in finality, he made his move. Edging round to the front, his steps silent against the wood, he spotted them — alone, and at the counter. However, he halted.

‘It’s... not Asra.’ He thought to himself, narrowing his eyes. Glancing back, he’d seen no other evidence on the way in that Asra could have been anywhere else in the shop. He cursed silently to himself. Again! Another lost opportunity. Behind the mask, all he could make of the person in the front was they seemed to be rather stocky, of average height with dark hair. Had Asra actually brought an apprentice into his shop? The very idea nearly made him balk, as he knew better than anyone how secretive the man could be. So just who was this person...? Surely, they’d have to know where he went. Creeping out from the shadows, he made a point for his presence to be known, and the mystery apprentice was sharp to notice immediately.

Fiore visibly stiffened. Something wasn’t right.

“Strange hours for a shop to keep.” Came a singular, male voice. Fiore looked around frantically, turning fully toward her back, eyes scanning everywhere possible. Unfortunately, she still failed to notice him.

“...Behind you.” The voice chided, almost teasing in her inability to detect him sooner. Turning a final time, she came face to face with him and shuddered an involuntary gasp at the surprise of his sudden presence. “Now,” he continued, “sources say this is the witch’s lair. So, who might you be?”

The question was nearly accusatory, as though the man in the mask hadn’t expected her to be there. But Fiore had lived here for such a length of time that nearly everyone in the lower town knew her by this point. Who was he...? Regardless, he seemed to be looking for her master, and that wasn’t a comforting thought. Heart racing, the intruder began to advance, and Fiore’s first instinct was to try to run. That’s all she could do, right? She hadn’t any physical prowess, nor confidence in her magic. Her feet, though. Her feet could carry her to the ends of the world. Sadly, it mattered little. The intruder caught her by the wrist, pulling her back into his much larger body. He held her firmly against him, making it quite clear there was no going anywhere.

“Tell me where he is, and I’ll let you go.” He demanded coolly, his voice even and clear. Fiore stood in his grip dumbfounded, unable to respond. How could she even begin to answer? She was completely unaware herself of Asra’s whereabouts. What could she say, for she knew if she spoke the truth, he likely wouldn’t take that for an answer. At a loss, she merely flailed, attempting to free from his grasp with a frantic whimper, knocking back his mask and detaching it from its hold on his head.

With a shocked yelp, the mask clattered to the floor, and Fiore seized the chance. She broke free, running toward the back of the shop. Her sudden burst of speed caused a single foot to slip farther back than intended, and she bent forward, catching herself on her hands before immediately resuming her sprint. The intruder, however, was able to use the mistake to make up the difference. All at once, barely having made it to her divination table, she felt him grab a fistful of her shirt, nearly clotheslining her, causing her to topple backward and slump into his arms, caught once again by the strange, now unmasked man.

“You’re a slippery one.” The intruder remarked, stifling an amused chuckle, his teeth gleaming in the dim night light that poured in from the window. He turned Fiore around, finally facing her fully for the first time, but never releasing his grip on her shirt. Staring in almost horror, she finally could see his face in full for the first time. A singular eye patch, and curly red locks. It was then that it dawned on her. Her face transformed to realization, then confusion. Her mouth moved to make a sound, but closed again as she pondered her thoughts a moment.

“Oh, you recognize me? Or simply see something you like?” He asked with a half smirk. “Then, young one, you know the trouble you’re in.”

Her voice is finally found, though she’s barely able to breathe out the name.

“Doctor Jules...?” She nearly wheezes, her chest rising and falling slightly higher than usual from the adrenaline and effort in attempting escape prior. The doctors eye visibly widens, before he closes it again and gives a half-hearted scoff of a laugh.

“Ah... Haven’t heard that name in years.” He mused, soaking the name in for a moment. It felt like nearly a lifetime ago, despite the time being so short, but it was no longer who he was. He’d left that life on that day...

“Quickly now. Where is the witch?” He hissed, his eye narrowing as he returned to the present. Fiores face twisted, and several emotions seemed to flicker through her features. The woman began to chew at her lower lip, and Julian had no patience for her to deliberate. “Go on.” He urged with finality. The girl took a breath, and looked down.

“Master Asra is gone...” she murmured, voice shaken. The doctor rolled is singular eye, groaning.

“Of course he has. Where to?” He emphasized, somewhat dumbfounded he had to spell it out this clearly to her. She looked up at him, her pale eyes searching him. What could she say? Asra had told her nothing. A simple goodbye, as usual, and a parting gift. Once Asra vanished, there was nary ever a trace or means to find him until he wanted to be found. She felt panic bubble within her as Julian threateningly tightened his grip on her shirt, pulling just ever so harder. No, no now wasn’t the time to panic. She had to keep herself together.

“I..I wish I knew... He’s gone off again, but didn’t tell me where he was going... He never does...” she admitted weakly, hoping it wouldn’t bring forth any further anger from the former doctor. There was a palpable silence as Julian scrutinized her. He looked her up and down, mulling through her answer in his mind. No surprise he left without saying anything, not even to his precious apprentice, it seemed. Classic Asra. With a deep breath, he closed his eye and unceremoniously released Fiore’s shirt, allowing her to rest fully on her own two feet again. He gave a sigh, opening his eye again as she adjusted herself, his gaze falling on the leather pouch on her hip, clearly containing her tarot deck. It was then, an idea formulated in his mind.

“Well, if you don’t know, and quite clearly I do not, why don’t we ask the cards then?” He asked, making a showy gesture towards her pouch. “This is where you do your fortune telling, is it not?” He then asked, his gaze flittered over to the table behind them. Fiore in turn let her eyes follow his, resting on the familiar linen covered table. The doctors body moved lithely toward the guest seat, placing himself comfortably within the chair. He gestured for her to join him, motioning toward her chair.

Well, it couldn’t hurt.

Joining him at the table, she sat warily, eyeing him with a careful scrutiny, but withdrew her deck and began to shuffle. Somehow, she was curious to know as well what the cards held for the doctor...

* * *

 

Fiore fiddled with her tarot deck, idly shuffling it atop her divination table. It was nary a week ago she’d first seen Doctor Devorak in the flesh within her own shop, and now... Now she was waiting for him with bated breath? Her face flushed as she recalled waking in his arms at Mazelinka’s just the day before, shaking her head profusely to loosen the thoughts from her mind. Nothing had happened, she told herself, and that was the truth. She tended to the soup while Mazelinka had gotten Julian to settle and finally rest. Nothing more.

Yet, just the comfort of having been at his side in that cramped bed, his chest rising and falling in such a steady rhythm had put her own heart at ease. She wouldn’t ever admit openly that she had allowed her hand to traipse the stretch of his chest below that god awfully loose shirt, though. She’d felt his heartbeat below his flesh, and the warmth of his body had seeped into every part of her soul she hadn’t known had been cold or lonely.

Letting her head fall, she covered her face as though to shove the heat in her cheeks away and hide it, furrowing her eyebrows. She couldn’t look this flustered when Julian arrived, it’d somehow just solidify this unspoken feeling within her. She took a deep, even breath, a lock of her wavy auburn hair falling into her face. Another breath, she could contain herself, her nerves. Another deep inhale.

“Feeling ill, are we? Shall I look you over?”

Fiore bolted upright, squeezing her cards in her other hand, causing them to fly out in a rapid bolt, fluttering into the air before hitting every surface unceremoniously. Julian nearly jumped himself in response to her jolt, but managed to keep his composure at her side, watching as the final card landed onto the table.

“Wound up a little, are we?” He chuckled, bending to meet her eyes. Fiore looked at him, finally lowering her hand from her face, the flush having not faded in the slightest.

“Julian...” she breathed, blinking. “You frightened me!” She finally exclaimed.

“Clearly, my dear, clearly. Were you so lost in thought you didn’t even hear me enter? I came in through the back as usual, you know.” He supplied, beginning to pick up tarot cards with his as-usual gloved hands, stacking them onto the table. Fiore realized her surroundings and soon joined him in retrieval as well.

“I... yes I suppose so.” She pondered, setting more cards unto the table. “It’s not often lately I have a moment to think on my own... I apologize for letting my mind wander when I was expecting you.” She sighed, letting her head fall in mild shame. Julian shook his head, also placing several more cards on the table.

“Nonsense, there’s really no reason for an apology. So long as your thoughts were of me, I think that would suffice thoroughly.” He joked, sitting across from her with his usual grin and raised eyebrow. “After all, I hadn’t expected to find such a surprise in bed with me yesterday morning. Common practice is it?” He continued, resisting a chuckle. However, after a moment of silence, Fiore was unable to respond, her face continuing to keep its red hue. She couldn’t even make eye contact with him, lest she surely begin recalling his warmth again. Julian curiously narrowed an eye, looking at her carefully. She finally gave a shake of her head.

“I... no. I don’t, do that... and I was. I was um...” she paused, clearing her throat. “I was thinking... of you.” She admitted quietly, finally braving a glance his direction. As her pale blue eyes met his paler grey, his face lit in a fire of colour to match her own at her confession, and he found he, too, had to clear his throat.

“Ah... Well, I-I see!” He said simply. “I hadn’t expected that.”

“You can joke about it but when it turns out to be true, is it that far fetched to you?” Fiore asked, unable to resist a smile and a faint chuckle, her eyes crinkling.

“I -!” He stammered a moment, then noticed from the corner of his eye one last card on the floor. Julian took the opportunity to duck down and fetch it to hide his features. “I merely meant it as a jest! Surely I wouldn’t have thought after simply sharing a bed for an evening there’d be anything to think about beyond that...!” He bolted upright with the card and handed it to Fiore quickly. His eye caught the art upon the card however, and before Fiore could retrieve it from his hand, he flipped it toward himself, eyeing it in displeasure. Immediately, his jovial air crumbled away, and he resisted giving a huff, turning his head away, not bothering to look as he handed the card back this time. Fiore noticed the change in his demeanor almost instantly, and took the card back only to see it for what it was.

Death.

Fiore couldn’t help but feel crestfallen as well, recalling the first night she’d met him. She’d drawn death then, and Julian practically spat his disdain for it in turn. She silently placed the card back with the rest of the deck, the cards making a soft clacking sound on the table as she righted them in their stack.

“It doesn’t always mean that, you know.” She finally spoke, looking up at him. Julian's gaze shifted to her, his body not yet turning her direction.

“What? Death? I feel as though it’s rather crystal clear, don’t you?” He grumbled, looking away again.

“No, that’s not true.” Fiore supplied, shaking her head. “It represents endings, yes, and sometimes those endings are brought about by death. That’s not always the case, though, Julian. It can represent the end of anything, and in bringing about an ending, it can also represent a new beginning. Not all things end in finality. Sometimes, when a door is shut... you’ll find a window has opened somewhere else.”

A silence fell between them as Fiore ended her explanation, and Julian took several moments to ponder and process exactly what it was she’d said. The doctor had never been much of a spiritualist, nor had he ever given much care or credit to the arcane, at least for his own use. There was an unspoken understanding though, that if one didn’t understand the powers that be, that they certainly shouldn’t underestimate them. Julian turned to look at Fiore, who only gazed back expectantly at him, awaiting a response. Choosing his words carefully, he finally gave a smile.

“Your idioms are without a doubt the worst I’ve heard.” He stated, causing Fiore to bristle and Julian to resist a laugh. The apprentice puffed and reached across to push the doctor's shoulder, finally eliciting a laugh from him.

“Well, you try thinking of one that makes sense!” She huffed angrily.

“As though it were difficult!” He continued to joke, grinning from ear to ear at her reaction. Fiore finally grabbed her deck and held it out to Julian then, a determined look in her eye.

“Let me do a proper reading for you! Not just a generalized reading. Something more specific. Something that would be telling that only you’d believe or understand!” She offered, a fire blazing in her eye. Julian stilled, glancing between the deck and her gaze. Ah, her eyes, such a lovely pale blue. He hadn’t recalled seeing such a confident glint before, it was a look that was becoming of her. If only she were that confident in herself day to day. He didn’t doubt that anyone would have trouble tangling with her if that were so. Beneath that look in her eye, he faltered.

“What would we do a reading for, then?” He asked, leaning onto the table. “Shall I ask your deck an intimate question and see if it can truly peer into my mind’s eye? Or shall we have it try to predict the future again?”

Fiore paused a moment, looking at Julian’s unoccupied hands. She was compelled, drawn to his hands in that instant, and reached for him. Julian did not retract, but allowed the touch, even through the thick leather fabric. His eye lidded a moment, allowing her thumb to trace a circle in his palm. Fiore seemed to be in thought, and the motion was helping the gears turn in her mind. Julian made no move to interrupt her process, but finally looked up at her when she stopped. They both raised their heads, meeting eye to eye.

In that moment, it dawned on them, a simple reading they could do that would be telling, revealing what could only possibly be the truth but unspoken. Julian’s throat suddenly seemed so dry, and he swallowed thickly, trying to shape a voice to his thought. Fiore was the one who was finally able to speak what they both realized would be perfect.

“Us. We’ll do a reading about us.”

Julian merely nodded, their hands still connected.

* * *

 

It took only a few minutes to set the table up, including preparing the shuffle. Since this particular reading considered the thoughts of two individuals, Fiore deemed it best to imbue some of Julian’s energy into the cards. This meant simply having him be the one to shuffle. With her long time connection to the cards, Fiore wouldn’t need to do the immediate shuffling for her energy to soak into the deck. There was a brief moment of awkward but pleasant laughter as Julian fumbled with the cards during their shuffle. He muttered words of “but don’t some of them need to be upside down? How will any end up as such if I shuffle like this?” The apprentice could only giggle, touching his arm and assuring him that he was overthinking it. Of course he was, he agreed. She was the expert here, not him.

One by one, she laid the cards out in the rather uneven cross shape across the table, the cards backs seeming to stare at Julian from his seat across from Fiore. After laying the ninth and final card, she placed the rest of the deck off to the side. She took a moment to look up into Julian's face, studying it for a moment.

“Any questions before I start?”

“Do you do the reading from... my perspective, or yours?” he asked, looking carefully at the array before him. “I mean in terms of the cards position. If I look at a card and see a different perspective than you, does it matter?”

“Well, I usually read from my position and explain as I reveal. I suppose it doesn't matter where you're seated, really.” she mused, leaning back in her bench. She, too, examined the back of the cards almost ominously. What did they hold behind them?

“Then, if it's all the same to you,” Julian began as he rose, Fiore's gaze following him. “I believe I'd rather see this from your side.” he then finished, setting himself comfortably by her side. “If you'll have me, that is.” he grinned, almost leering into her as his much larger body imposed upon her frame. Fiore cleared her throat awkwardly, shaking her head as her two messy curl filled buns shook a little looser.

“N-Not at all. Let's begin then?” she offered, avoiding his gaze. Julian merely gave a silent nod, watching her hand reach for the first card.

Thhp.

The sound of the card scraping across the fabric echoed in the air as she revealed the first face.

“The three of swords, reversed.” Fiore began. Julian's eyes examined the image, then glanced to the apprentice beside him. “It represents optimism, forgiveness. Even the releasing of pain.” she breathed. The air hung silent between them a moment, before the doctor brought a finger to his chin in contemplation.

“Do each of the cards positions represent anything? You've lain them out in this lopsided cross of sorts, why this arrangement rather than, say, a straight line?” he questioned, his mind mulling what he saw before him. Beside his frame, Fiore gave a nod.

“Indeed. Each card answers a question, or reveals a thought or opinion. It depends on how you interpret it for yourself in your position. There are many ways to read the cards. In this situation...” Fiore paused, hesitating. Julian's grey eye found her face as he leaned slightly closer to her.

“Go on. There shall be no judgments on my part, I assure you.” He reached around her backside to take her left hand, leaning closer into her right shoulder. “I agreed to this, yes? Don't be shy now.” he soothed, now being the one to draw circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. This small action calmed her nerves, and she nodded.

“This first card is how I view you. Not every thought in it's entirety, but... the substantial ones.” she admitted, her ears turning rosy. Oh, how it took every ounce of her will not to let her cheeks burn. Julian processed the words she spoke, and merely gave a weak smile.

“You think me worthy of forgiveness, do you? The optimism is, then...?” he nudged, urging her.

“Interpret it as you like.” she huffed, letting her stubbornness win out over honesty. It was clear what it meant, and perfectly clear he was wanting to hear the words from her own mouth than through an upside down card. Julian snickered softly beside her, knowing silently that he was caught in his tiny scheme. “Next then,” she urged, continuing on. Another thhp revealed the card above it. The nine of wands, reversed as well.

Instantly, Fiore understood it's meaning. She looked up at the doctor beside her, his eye not holding a hint of the cards meaning. They stared at each other for a silent moment, the air between them hanging as he still held an arm around her.

“Hesitation.” she finally whispered. “Defensiveness.”

“That is...?” Julian began, before tearing his gaze from her to look at the next card. “Am I to assume that's the meaning of the next card?”

“Yes.” Fiore answered quietly. Her gaze continued to watch him as he turned back to her. “This one is your thoughts.”

Julian stiffened slightly. Ah. It was only fair it revealed his own inner monologue after revealing hers, now wasn't it? How unfair of it, though, to only show the negative while only showing her positive.

“It's a little slanted, now isn't it?” he mused, glancing once again at the card in distaste.

“It's not perfect.” Fiore supplied.

“How right you are.” Julian answered, returning his gaze to her. They hesitated once again, and this time the good doctor was the first to move. He brushed the back of a finger across her cheek, pushing a stray hair from her view. “That is not the only thing I feel, Fiore. You must understand, I've...” he paused, finding the right words. “I've been through much.”

The younger woman's gaze softened finally, giving a light nod. “Someone such as yourself with such an uncertain future, it's only natural you're careful.” She reached up with her free hand and patted his chest. “I can hope that time will change those feelings.” A complicated expression painted Julian's face for only a moment, before he nodded as well.

“Continue,” he urged. “I must hear more.”

With a nod, the third card was revealed.

“The page of swords,” Fiore began. “This one is... well, talkative is one word it represents. It can mean a desire for conversation. To go with it is curiosity, as well. This card shows what my needs or desires are.” she explained, holding the card up for Julian to inspect.

“Talking, hm? Such a simple want, Fiore. You know, you can ask for more if you so desired.” he teased, leaning in to brush his lips against her ear. A soft squeal escaped the apprentice as she squirmed beneath him and tried not to laugh.

“Julian! Stop that!” she wheezed slightly, trying, and failing, to contain her laughter.

“What have we here? Ticklish ears! My, my.” Julian continued, nuzzling her lobe as Fiore's squealing increased. Frantically, she tried pushing away his face, and after several nudges, he finally gave up, leaning away again.

“I could get used to that kind of laughter. I don't think I've ever heard you reach that octave before!” he said with a laugh, righting her hair behind her ear.

“Julian Devorak, are you trying to make me mad?” Fiore said, trying to huff a pout, but still fighting back her fit of giggles. Julian gave a grin and cocked his brow, answering silently with a nonchalant shrug. Fiore gave a scoff but returned the third card to it's proper position, and resumed the reading.

“The king of cups.” Fiore stated, the fourth card revealed. “It represents your needs or desires.” She began, but Julian cut her off.

“Darling, I have no qualms with telling you what I desire.” he teased, attempting to lean back into her ear. Fiore was smart enough this time to push him away before he had a chance.

“It symbolizes,” she urged, trying to resume even through their laughter and his teasing, “Emotional balance and control. Stability.”

Julian gave a thoughtful hum, closing his eyes as he settled with resting his chin on the top of her head. Ah, yes. Wouldn’t that be something. Might as well throw consistency into that and it’d hit the nail on the head. Pulling away from Fiore again, he settled with resting a hand on her shoulder and leaning into her, rather than an arm draped across her backside.

“Well, who wouldn’t look for that, hm?” He finally supplied, giving his fortune reader a half smile, which she returned in earnest. She knew not to say much more to that, and was content with leaving the reading for that card as is. She continued, moving on to the next card.

Julian remained silent with the next reading, a five of swords, which Fiore interpreted as their relationship being open to change. He pondered if it was really what the card meant, or a silent wish unspoken between the two of them. Oh how he could wish and wish until he turned blue, it didn’t mean that it would come to pass. He slowly reached around her again, enjoying her company as she continued the readings.

“Progress, decisions, and discovery.” She explained, apparently the path Fiore wished their relationship would follow. It was sweet, and he genuinely appreciated the sentiment. With each new reading, though, the pit in his stomach knotted and churned. He knew he was in too deep already, but could perhaps save her from this point of no return.

“The five of pentacles, you desire recovery from spiritual and emotional poverty.” Fiore continued, leaving Julian to his thoughts as she quietly went to read the next card. Julian felt he could almost laugh at this point. He was a fool to have agreed to this. Each new reading brought to light one more truth he hadn’t been ready to accept, no matter how light hearted he’d seemed. His free hand lifted to rest on his forehead, as though trying to keep his expression steady. He was about done. Not another word, please, was his silent plea in his mind.

“Speed, and swift change, the eight of wands is giving us aspects of… us, to consider. Whether it is advice or a warning, is up to—“ she was cut off by Julian's hand, which finally covered her mouth to keep her from speaking further. He grinned from beside her, but the smile was empty, as though painted on his face. His gaze avoided her eyes, and he pulled her back slightly from the table. Fiore was unable to finish reading the eighth card, nor read the final ninth before Julian released a long sigh.

“I think I’ve been given enough empirical evidence to say that, fine, your little cards know a thing or two.” His hand moved away from her mouth, freeing her to speak once again. He lifted himself from his seat beside her and wandered toward the front of the shop, stopping at the counter and resting his hands on it. Fiore followed suit, her bare feet hardly making a sound on the wooden floor. She approached his right side, placing a hand on his arm.

“I’m sorry.” She murmured, looking down at her hand on him. Julian scoffed, shaking his head.

“What have you to apologize for? You’ve not done a thing wrong. I doubt ever in your life.” He mused, closing his eye.

“Perhaps… I was too forward, in suggesting this.” She sighed, squeezing his arm. “I should have… I should have known you weren’t ready. I… wasn’t ready, either.”

This, of course, was a lie. From the moment he took the vampire eel bite for her, she knew. He was a kind soul, one who couldn’t let another suffer if he could take their place. His willingness to take on pain for others may have been a faulty trait, but it was admirable as well. He could do with a better sense of self preservation, to be sure. Fiore knew, deep in her body and heart, he couldn’t have been guilty. Not of the murder, or anything related to it. She recalled Portia’s crying face as she saw Julian unharmed, and relatively safe. Surely having family who loved him that dearly meant he had something to leave behind, and she hoped perhaps she, too, could be something for him to keep with him, to convince him not to do too much.

Shaking her head, she realized her thoughts were beginning to ramble. No, that wasn’t what she wanted to explain. She didn’t want to lie to herself. Fiore took a breath, looking up at him. Before she could speak again, though, Julian placed his hand atop hers, as though trying to anchor himself in the present, in this room, with her. He straightened himself, finally having made peace or strengthened his resolve it seemed. Julian looked to her again, offering a smile.

“Come out with me tomorrow. For the day. We’ll see the town.”

“See the town…?” She asked. “What do you mean?”

“Exactly as I said. You’ve never ventured much outside this area, correct? It was quite obvious with our last few jaunts running away from the guards. So let me take you to see a few new places. Indulge me, please.” He pleaded, lifting her hand to kiss the back of it. Fiore was speechless, truly. The last thing she’d expected was an invitation, but… she couldn’t say she disliked it. Quite the opposite in fact. She let out a scoff, but nodded, offering him a smile.

“Yes. Yes, I’d love that.”

“Perfect!” He clapped, heading past her to exit the shop through the back. “Then, await for me here tomorrow. I’ll come fetch you.” He instructed. Approaching the door, he paused, turning back to give her a farewell wave, before slipping into the night.

Just like that, he was gone. He seemed to almost rush out, as though he couldn’t get out quick enough. Was… everything truly okay? She rubbed the back of her neck, but sighed and pushed her suspicions out of her mind. No, she’d focus on the day tomorrow, and try to enjoy it to her fullest. It was a good change of pace, and she enjoyed his company.

Returning to the table to put away her cards, she glanced at the final unturned card on the table. This card was the final outcome, the answer to the question of “us,” of “them.” She began to put the other cards back into the deck, ready to place the last of them back, but she hesitated. What… did their future hold? The question burned in her mind, until she finally gave in and flipped it over.

Nine of cups. Wishes fulfilled, comfort, happiness, and satisfaction.

Fiore stared at the card in dumbfounded shock, but soon found herself laughing, shaking her head. How could she be worried with a reading like this? She placed the card to her heart, feeling hopeful and at peace.


End file.
